


真的游泳池

by suranqing



Series: 爱豆X我 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranqing/pseuds/suranqing
Relationships: 颜值
Series: 爱豆X我 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	真的游泳池

“……在这里吗？”谢执被严肆桎梏，回不了头，严肆的指尖划过他的脖颈，很舒服，有点痒。

“不想试试吗？”

谢执说了又不算，说话之间，严肆已经解开了他的两颗扣子，手伸进衬衫里面，在凸起的一点上揉捏。

水下做爱的感觉非常的奇怪，谢执没有任何可以依靠的地方，只能往后倒，压在严肆的身上，被水流变重的衣服裤子刮在谢执的身体上，用一种非常细小，但是非常痒的力度，磨蹭他敏感的地方。

谢执仰起脖子，这个姿势正中严肆下怀，他抬起头，把谢执的耳垂含进去，轻轻舔弄。

谢执再也忍不住了，嘴巴里溢出了一声呻吟：“啊……严肆……”

“嗯。”严肆抱着谢执腰的手往前横了横，摸到他小腹下面的地方，发现那里已经翘起来了，硬邦邦地竖着。

严肆低笑一下，从自己的牛仔裤中取出准备好的润滑剂，挤开一点，在手指上。

抚摸谢执乳头的手往下，严肆单手解开了谢执的腰带，摸好润滑剂的手从松开的裤腰中滑进去，勾开谢执的内裤，掰开臀缝，触摸到他的后穴。

润滑剂是冷的，严肆怕溶于水，特意挤多了一些，谢执的小穴刚刚一碰到，就瑟缩了一下。

但严肆并没有温柔，他的指尖直接挤进了谢执缩起来的小穴，用润滑剂探了进去。

谢执的身体小幅度轻颤了一下，嘴唇嗡动，却没有发出声音。

严肆舔弄谢执耳垂的舌头没有停，只是顺势而下，吻住他的侧颈，与此同时，严肆的手也轻车熟路地找到了谢执后穴中的敏感点，先戳了两下，然后手指退出来，换了两根手指一起挤进去。

两根手指的指尖抵住谢执的敏感点交替研磨，没几下，谢执就不行了。

“嗯……”谢执忍不住，发出一声难耐的闷哼，整个身体都软了，靠在严肆身上，任由他动作。

严肆动了一会儿，又加了一根手指，直到谢执的小穴彻底变得又湿又软，他才拉下自己和谢执的裤子，两只手抱起谢执的两条大腿，从后面捅了进去。

“别……”

真刀实枪的东西比手指大了太多，谢执全身就靠严肆抱着他大腿的两只手着力，害怕加上爽，把严肆夹得很紧。

严肆痛并快乐着，亲了亲谢执露出水面的脊背，动作却不见轻柔，狠狠的往里面撞击。

整个游泳池都被情欲的气味填满了，谢执随着严肆的撞击上下起伏，没多久就受不了，直接射在了水里。

严肆感觉夹着自己的后穴抖了两下，却也没有打算放过谢执。

严肆直接抱着谢执，往游泳池的边缘走去，走到边缘时，严肆借了一下游泳池边的力，直接把谢执转了一圈，转到和自己面对面。

“唔！！！”谢执的眼睛猛地睁大，难以置信自己就含着严肆的东西转了一圈，他的后穴似乎能够清晰地感觉到严肆阳具上面的青筋的转变，瞬间，他刚刚射过的阳具也变成了半抬头的状态。

谢执的就这么搭在严肆的肚子上，后穴抽插的深度比刚才那个姿势深了不止一倍，严肆抽插的力度也比刚才强了一倍。

谢执脑袋发懵，整个人都快要烧起来了，爽得想哭，却又做不了什么，只能把腿盘紧了严肆。

“宝贝，你里面好热，好舒服。”严肆低声道，然后抬起头，含住了谢执的嘴唇。

谢执的嘴被堵住，呻吟都发不出来，只能随着严肆起起伏伏。

严肆抽插的力度渐渐变大，谢执压在严肆肚子上的阳物也越变越大，严肆发出一声低吼，谢执同时射了。

大脑中一片空白。 


End file.
